


Fates Entertwined

by ChildOfSolace



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Family, Forbidden Love, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Protective Boyfriend, Protective Family, Revenge, Romance, Slow Build, Special Academy au, Special school au, fluff and soft in the beginning, happy ending eventually, modern times AU, not good at tagging, then shit gets real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: Niles had given up hope in humanity. Or, at the very least, his humanity. He thinks that there was no good left in him, no matter how much he tried, even if now, his master and family gives him the opportunity to try to turn over a new leaf, old habits die hard.Can the shelter brother, Kamui Hoshido-Nohr, prove him otherwise?





	Fates Entertwined

**Author's Note:**

> Niles Prologue

In life, Niles grew up with the short end of the stick. But like most hardcore delinquent, he made most of that short end to survive; stealing, killing, and tricking people.

But then, unfortunately or fortunately, he was finally caught red handed by Leonardo Nohr, younger brother to the renowned business, Marx Xander Nohr.

Instead of getting him to pay his dues to the authorities, as he was still a minor, Leo decided to let him off the hook provided he would serve him as a body guard of sorts.

_"My brother gets protective at times, even as I'm capable of defending myself."_

Niles snorted, never doubting the fact. When they first met, He had, after all, managed to apprehend him with nothing but suspenders. Very durable suspenders, at that.

_"So here's what I'm thinking, I'll drop the charges for the assault, attempted murder, bail you out myself and even give you some living essentials, and work for me."_

_"Haaa? I'm not a slave to no one."_

_"Didn't say you are, you're my 'pseudo' body guard." Leo said matter-o-factly. "you're about my age still, so if you hang around me at School, it would make less of a scene than Marx's appointed body guards for me. Not that I really need any to begin with, but since brother is insistent, at the very least, I prefer not to cause too much of a scene every day at school."_

_"And if I decided to stab you in the back?"_

_"Well, you don't know my family. If you thought what I did to you was impressive, you wouldn't want to know what they'd do if you tried it again and succeeded._

Niles definitely found it sketchy back then, even up until now. What normal person would go that far for someone they just met, not to mention, someone who had tried to rob and kill him?

Nevertheless, he took the opportunity. At first, he figured that Leo was far too naïve. If nothing else, before going back to the streets, he could get something out of living with Leo for a short while.

At least, that's what he thought.

The family hadn't made much of a fuss either when Leo first told them about him, either. As it turned out, they had their own odd pairs of personal body guards. Niles figured their family being some kind of big shots. Leo even had another personal body guard already, and as the rest of his siblings seems to have a pair, Leo wanted another so it was even out. 

After showing his skills, Xander had agreed to stop sending a pack of body guards to monitor Leo routinely so now only their youngest, Elise, had her two personal body guards plus the ones Xander sends looking after her.

Somewhere along the lines, he ended up growing of Leo and his life of servitude to him for an entire year. It wasn't much different, with the attempts on Leo, he still had to fight for his life, only difference now was he had to fight for his own and another. On the plus side, food and beddings came easier.

Leo as a master wasn't too bad himself. He wasn't meddlesome and allowed him to keep to himself, but at the same time, it wasn't as if Leo saw him as someone beneath him. Even if he still demands respect, his master would still see him a person.

Something even he himself stop doing.

He was naïve, though. He knew how hard life really was, and he knew that one year of a good thing can still dissolve just as easily. And who knows how long his loyalty to Leo will last. His past may be in his past, but you know what some people say about it.

Eventually, it can come back to bite you.

He will enjoy this time as much as he can, but he isn't gullible to believe that it would last forever. After all, when it came to him, nothing ever did.


End file.
